Today, while spreadsheet data can be charted, objects within a spreadsheet, such as images, sound files, videos, etc., are not currently handled as first class data and cannot be charted. Although modern reports often have infographics or other objects for facilitating the presentation of data, current spreadsheets are unable to generate such robust reports through charting. Accordingly, current spreadsheets are ill-suited for providing such new features in a visual, sensory-driven world.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.